


Love Comes For Me

by tinhead01



Category: origanal work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinhead01/pseuds/tinhead01





	Love Comes For Me

Love Comes for Me

Who doth come for me this night?  
Enter from the garden gate.  
Glowing in the pale moonlight,  
Show thyself, don’t make me wait.  
Pools reflect the waxing moon  
Eerie the shadows do grow.  
What fate awaits me? Too soon  
I hear your footsteps echo.  
You, my love, hath come to me  
With sweet kisses from thy lips.  
How long I’ve waited for thee  
To feel thy strength, thy firm grip.  
Hold me now my love, my light  
And ne’er let this end this night.


End file.
